Clash
clashing kestreIs 0 // talons Aspentooth's tail twitched uneasily as they stared up at the leaders perched on the branches of the Great Oak. There had been rising tensions very recently between the three Clans, and it was obvious just by looking at the cats; they were all tense and casting wary glances at each other. Instead of mingling and sharing tongues like they should at Gatherings, they each kept to themselves, and there wasn't much talk, save for the excited chatter of the apprentices. SpruceClan's leader, a short, broad-faced she-cat named Buzzardstar, stood. "Let's go ahead an' start the Gathering, since no one's feelin' up t' chattin'." she announced in her gruff voice. Fennelstar and Hawkstar, the leaders of WillowClan and CypressClan respectively, both rolled their eyes, but didn't protest. Fennelstar's soft voice sounded. "You may start, Buzzardstar." she mewed, respectfully dipping her head to the older leader. Buzzardstar's ears flicked. "I di'n't ask." she responded without even glancing at the other she-cat. Aspentooth swallowed nervously as murmurs rose around them. If she keeps this up, there's no way this will end well... the pale-furred warrior thought, shuffling their paws. Beside them, Webpaw, blinked up at them and shuffled closer, leaning into them, seeking comfort from the young warrior. He was obviously as nervous as his mentor. "A'ight," Buzzardstar began, her eyes sweeping over the crowd. "So one of our queens, Li'lshade, gave birth t' three kits. Reedkit, Mantiskit, an' Lightnin'kit. Two elders passed away - Goldenleaf an' Emberface." Goldenleaf had been Aspentooth's mother, so the mention of her name made the warrior wince. They'd been one of the first to discover that the elderly she-cat had died. Fortunately, it had been a peaceful death; she'd only passed away in her sleep and, though it was sad, he was grateful that it had been quick. Emberface, however, had been struck down by a sickness that persisted no matter what treatments were used. Buzzardstar's announcements were short. She reported that prey and herbs were plentiful now that it was mid-newleaf, then stepped back and nodded to Falconstar, signalling that he could go. The CypressClan leader nodded tersely in response. He stood and cleared his throat. "CypressClan is doing well. We have two new apprentices. Cherrypaw and Cedarpaw, please stand." Two small cats stood. One, a calico she-cat, lifted her head proudly; the other, a dark brown tabby tom, looked as if he were trying to hide behind the calico to avoid the stares of the large crowd. Falconstar mentioned that a new warrior had been made as well, but they had been unable to attend due to personal reasons. Just when it had appeared that he was finished and Fennelstar was beginning to rise, he suddenly snapped, "And there has been prey stolen from CypressClan territory!" Shocked and confused voices began to rise from all around Aspentooth. "And," Falconstar added, "I suspect it to be the doing of SpruceClan!" He glared accusingly at Buzzardstar, whose long, tangled fur had begun to bristle. Shouts of anger and cries of protest rose from SpruceClan. Aspentooth flinched at the noise and leaned closer to their apprentice, wrenching their eyes shut. Webpaw gave his mentor a comforting lick on the shoulder, not being able to do much more. Buzzardstar's lips had peeled back to reveal yellowed teeth. "How dare you accuse us!" she snarled, her tail lashing. "You rat!" Fennelstar immediately sprung to the ground. "WillowClan, let's go!" she yowled, urgently nudging her deputy to her paws. WillowClan streamed out of the clearing, throwing glances back at the remaining two Clans as they disappeared into the underbrush. Falconstar scoffed. "We're the rats? Says the prey-stealer!" he hissed accusingly. Aspentooth quickly rose to their paws and stood protectively over Webpaw. If there was a fight, they were going to protect the young tom. The apprentice was like a little brother to them, so if someone wanted to hurt him, then they'd have to go through Aspentooth first. Buzzardstar's broad head swung from side to side. Her claws scraped the bark on the branch as she demanded, "D' ya even have proof?" "My warriors have found SpruceClan scent over our borders!" Falconstar snapped, his round eyes narrowing. "Like that proves anything!" someone yowled, their voice shrill. "Yeah! You're just a filthy liar!" another added. "Shut up!" Falconstar snarled, spit flecking his jaws. "I'm not lying! Your Clan is stealing prey from CypressClan, Buzzardstar! Do you really allow this? Have SpruceClan strayed from the code and become a lawless gang of rogues!?" Before the tom could even react, Buzzardstar's large paw lashed out, striking him right in the side of the head. Her claws dragged down the side of his face, and even from where they stood, Aspentooth could see the blood beginning to trail down Falconstar's face. The wiry tom was thrown to the ground and left reeling by the force of Buzzardstar's strike. Through all this, no one moved. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath, waiting to see what would happen next. Before Falconstar could get to his paws, Buzzardstar leaped down and pinned him to the ground. She spat, "Piece o' crowfood!" She clawed the tom's face once again, then turned and stalked off, yowling, "Let's go, SpruceClan!" The SpruceClan cats instantly stood and rushed after the leader. Aspentooth nudged Webpaw and the two followed, casting cautious glances over their shoulders at the CypressClan cats. This wasn't good. 1 // signs Webpaw watched Aspentooth intently as the warrior's head tipped to the side. Their white paw lifted to point at a tree, and Aspentooth looked at Webpaw and tipped their head again. They watched as Webpaw scored three marks in the ground with his claws - his sign for tree. The warrior smiled and nodded, making Webpaw beam with pride. "Practicing signs again, Aspentooth?" Aspentooth turned to see Mintface and Tornpetal padding toward them. The two she-cats stopped beside them and Mintface looked at Webpaw, a gentle smile on her face. She waved her tail to him, and he repeated the action. "Okay, so I was telling Flower about what happened at last night's Gathering